Forget
by nadya715
Summary: Misaki and Usui are happily married now. They have the best life. They are their usual selves, and yet married Misaki still calls Usui a preverted alien. But, one day, everything changed. Misaki gets in a severe accident and forgets everything that has happened for the past 10 years. Usui is challenged to win her love back. Will he suceed? Or will Misaki go back to her first love?
1. 1: The Wedding

Usui didn't see it coming.

He never thought he would feel this way.

As Misaki walks in the the beautifully decorated out-door wedding, he felt butterflies in his stomach trying to burst out.

Misaki grips tight on to her fathers arms and walks gracefully down the aisle.

Everyone could see the nervous tension steaming out of both Misaki and Usui's body.

They stare in to each other's eyes, and Usui strikes a big smile to break Misaki's nervous tension.

Misaki arrives on to the podium, and her father sits down on the first row of pews. He smiles and automatically gives Misaki the confidence to complete the wedding without puking on Usui.

As the priest is talking about the Vows they should be making, and the promises whose they should be keeping, Misaki gives Usui the _wtf is going on_ look. Usui gives the _just keep on smiling and it'll all be over before we know it_ look back to Misaki. They both try not to laugh, but end up making weird noises and weird faces. Mostly including strange grunts and spitting at each other (including the priest).

The guests start to get confused and start whispering at each other saying "What's up with their faces?...".

After a few minutes of, pfffftttt and grunts, they just couldn't hold it in anymore. They burst out laughing. The Priest stops talking and looks at them in shock. The Guests started to gasp. And Usui and Misaki? Oh they were just laughing their asses off.

"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry" Usui mumbles while still laughing too hard.

"OMG my abs are forming" Misaki says as she tries not to fall due to intense laughing.

"fuck you, you preverted alien! If only you didnt make me laugh!" Misaki complains (while still laugh-crying).

Then there was a quick silent pause. Misaki is thinking... wait... what?

Everyone gasps at her language. The priest yells "Good Lord!".

"Oops." Misaki whispers to Usui.

- 11 Months Earlier -

Usui turns on the radio in his car.

"The weather is down to 8 degrees celsius out here! Better put your warm & cozy sweaters on! IT IS FREEZING!" The weather man bellows.

Usui just ignores. He just needed something to get rid of the silence.

He pulls over at Misaki's parents house.

He gets out, sigh's, and says, "You can do it Usui, you can do it. Admit it dude, you're hot." He "motivates" himself.

He walks up to the front door and rings the door bell. As he waits for her parents to open the door, he checks himself to make sure that he looks appropriate.

The door opens and reveals Suzuna.

"Hi Suzuna! Are your parents home?" Usui asks.

"Umm.. yes they're home, They'll be out in a minute," Suzuna answers.

"Oh Okay..." Usui answers.

"Coming!" Misaki's Mother yells.

She runs up to the front door.

"Why hello there! Where's Misaki?" Misaki's Mother asks.

"Oh, she's at work." Usui replies.

"Oh, I see... Why come in and take a seat!" Misaki's mother insists.

They both come in, and Misaki's mother brings him to the living room.

Usui takes a seat on the couch.

"So, why are you here?" Misaki's Mother asks.

"Umm.. I just wanted to ask. May I ask Misaki to marry me?" Usui questions.

There is a long pause.


	2. 2: The Accident

"Why, this is happening so fast my dear Usui!" Misaki's mother says in deep concern.

"You've only just graduated from high school, how are you supposed to manage.. a marriage?" Misaki's mother asks.

"I promise to protect Misaki. She is everything to me. I would even sacrifice myself to protect her," Usui convinces.

"Well... Don't you think you should wait till' after college? Maybe just a few more yea-"

"My father is dying," Usui interrupts.

Misaki's mother didn't know what to say. She just stared awkwardly at the warm green tea in hands.

"I need him to make it to my wedding before he..." Usui pauses.

"Passes away." Usui sadly mumbles.

"I see..." Misaki's mother whispers.

"So can i please have the permission to marry your beautiful daughter? I protected her over high school, and i should be able to as her husband," Usui persuades.

"I'll take in under consideration... I'll contact you before next week for a final answer... Sounds good?" Misaki's Mother suggests.

"Sure! That's great! Please take your time..." Usui says while standing up.

"Arigato Gojaimasu Misaki no oggassang!" Usui bows.

Misaki's mother smiles and escorts him to the front door.

"Good luck with your father, Usui. I wish him great luck." Misaki's mother regards.

"Thank You. I appreciate your concern. Bye! Please do take it in deep thought! Thank You!" Usui yells while walking to his car.

Usui opens the door to the driver's seat and gets in. He rolls the window down and waves at Misaki's mother.

He rolls it back up and leaves.

"Ahh... What an interesting boy..." Misaki's Mother says to herself.

- Now. -

Okay. Let's fast forward from all the parts we have already saw and stop in which everyone gasps and Misaki says oops.

"Oops" Misaki whispers to Usui.

"I don't think saying "oops" is going to do anything" Usui jokes.

"Yeah. I know." Misaki replies.

Friends of the two families start to get up and leave before things got worst.

Everyone started to whisper and leave.

"Wait!" Usui bellows.

Everyone turns their faces around to see Usui and Misaki on the podium. They all stop talking and their concentration is 100% on Usui.

"Misaki made one mistake. Does it really have to make you LEAVE our wedding? besides, i was the one that made her laugh. The blame should be on me, i wasn't taking this seriously." Usui admits.

Everybody looked around the room and sat back down to the pews again.

Usui sigh's and tells the priest to start off where they stopped.

And there it is again, _blah blah blah blah_ about vows, and promises.

Finally. After a long 100,000 minutes of waiting, the grande finale has came.

"I, Takumi Walker, - "

"Pfftttt" Misaki rudely interrupts.

"Whats wrong?" Usui asks.

"Oh nothing, Takumi Walker" Misaki winks.

Usui laughs and continues how vow/oath/promise.

"I, Takumi Walker, take you, Ayuzawa Misaki, to be my lawfully wedded wife. My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live" Usui proudly vows.

"And I, Ayuzawa Misaki, take you, Takumi Walk- pffttt. Sorry. Takumi Walker.." Misaki tries super hard to not to laugh.

"Takumi Walker, to be my lawfully wedded husband. My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live" Misaki also proudly vows.

"You may now kiss the bride" The Priest finally says.

The fireworks come bursting out! The People start cheering! Confetti everywhere!

The newly wedded couple kiss passionately for a short period of time.

They all smile and wave to the audience.

"WOOO!" Everyone screams in joy.

The music starts to play, and everyone is just cheering, and cheering.

The couple run down the aisle, and head in to their awesome wedding car.

Of course, the plate stating "JUST MARRIED".

Their parents cry and their friends cry too.

Suzuna awkwardly waves at the car.

- A couple minutes later -

"So! You excited?" Usui asks while driving their awesome car.

"Yeah! I feel..." Misaki thinks...

"I feel... ALIVE FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Misaki yells.

"Ha HA! ME TOOOOOOO!" Usui bellows.

Usui pushes the gas making the speed of the car almost as light.

A truck pulls over, and was this close the crashing with

"Hey! Focus on the car prevert! You could've got us killed!" Misaki complains.

Usui pats Misaki on the head. "It's okay, wife! Relax, have a good time! Ahh, you remind me of you in high school, prez" Usui smiles.

"Oh whatever" Misaki says, annoyed.

"Ah, come on" Usui's full attention on Misaki.

"Prez!" Usui bellows.

Before they know it, Usui accidentally hits the break, and the cars behind them crash in to the awesome car.

Their car flips over and Usui grabbs on tight on to Misaki's hands.

Misaki screams and the car bounces off.

Misaki looks dead to me.


End file.
